Necromorphs Of The Pegasus
by Nickz444
Summary: The Ishimura, carrying the shattered pieces of the Red marker, enters a black hole and exits into the Pegasus galaxy.
1. Prolouge

The Marker observed in agony as Isaac fled the planet, he had made it whole with the pedestal, but it was then stolen again by a human female, and now the marker waited for its imminent destruction from the massive cracked piece of the planet plummeting towards it. The marker was sentient, but it had no feelings, it did not fell sad or scared. The massive rock hit Aegis VII and the marker shattered from the shockwave, the broken pieces shot into the sky. The pieces of the marker orbited the broken planet, it was still alive, and it used its abilities to take control of the Necromorphs aboard the Ishimura, they're minds were now vulnerable from the destruction of the hive mind and they were easily controllable. The Ishimura slowly retrieved pieces of the marker. Finally, the marker began to plan, its first pedestal had been destroyed, and its individual pieces could not be put back together by the Necromorphs, who were already falling under the influence of a new infant hive mind. The Ishimura would almost certainly be destroyed if it was seen again. The marker decided, and used the remaining Necromorphs under its influence to turn the Ishimura towards its new destination. A few weeks later the Ishimura entered the event horizon of a black hole.

The Ishimura appeared at its destination at last, barley intact after its journey through space and time. It floated through space, dead, until finally there was a blue flash and a wraith hive ship exited hyperspace right next to the Ishimura.


	2. Chapter 1

**Not as long as id like it to be, hope you enjoy.**

The team gathered in the Atlantis control room, Elizabeth Weir frowned. "So what is it?" McKay looked over his shoulder. "It's a wraith hive ship, transmitting a distress signal on all frequencies" Sheppard craned his head to get a better look at the screen. "so?" McKay typed in something and the screen displayed a map of the Pegasus galaxy with a red dot in the top right section. "It's the fact that there not using an encrypted transmission to call for help specifically from other wraith that interests me. It means that either the disaster was so bad they didn't care who helped them, or…" Ronon interrupted. "Or it's a trap" McKay bit his lip. "Exactly" "well then we won't take the risk" said Weir, McKay raised a finger "wait, its near a planet with a stargate, we can send a cloaked jumper through to investigate" Weir turned to Sheppard "at the first sign of trouble I want you out of there."

The jumper shot out of the planets atmosphere. "Where is it?" asked Sheppard. "It should be right behind this moon" Answered McKay. The jumper moved around the moon "there it is… wow" it wasn't the hive ship that surprised Sheppard; it was the massive ship next to it that dwarfed the hive ship. McKay looked at it astonished, "It looks human, bring us closer" The jumper moved parallel to the unknown ship and Sheppard read the writing on its side "USG Ishimura, definitely human." McKay looked at a display panel, "no life signs on that ship, and only 24 wraith on the hive ship, there's a large hanger right there" he pointed to a region of the ship, "I can hack the controls to get in, lets see what's up with this ship."

The jumper landed inside the hanger as the doors closed again. The team stepped out and looked around Beckett looked over the side of the walkway at a broken ship only slightly larger than the jumper "USG Kellion" The team moved on, suddenly a screen flashed and showed a logo of the silhouette of the Ishimura while playing a message.

_Welcome __C.E.C. __employee, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first Planet Cracker-class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest number of __planet cracks__, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction work force on the colony, the captain and crew would like to welcome you and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Corporation: 'Powering Humanity into the Future'._

"What the hell?" asked Sheppard as the message repeated. A door opened and they entered what looked like a lounge area as they stepped in Ronon took one glance at the blood stained walls and pulled out his weapon while looking around the room "that's a shit load of blood, where's all the bodies?" McKay walked over to a glass room off to the side; there was a screen that displayed the Ishimura with multiple red spots. "It's a map of the ship, its really messed up, we need to get to the bridge, maybe we can find out what happened." Sheppard looked at McKay, "which way" McKay walked over to a door, "there's a tram which can take us across the ship to the bridge." He pressed a button, the door opened, and a grotesque, blood covered creature lunged out and pinned McKay to the ground while raising it scythe like claws.


	3. Chapter 2

Ronon was the first to act, he aimed his pistol and shot the creatures arm, another shot severed the arm clean off, the creature roared and charged at Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla opened fire and the creature stumbled but then pounced and pinned Ronon to the wall. "What the hell is this thing!" McKay got up while Ronon pulled his knife out and chopped the creatures remaining arm off. The creature stumbled around and all 5 shot it at once, the creature fell to the ground. More of the creatures charged in from the same door the first had come from, "Holy… RUN!"

Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla ran through a door into the glass room to the side, and then another door and down a hallway. They reached an elevator and Teyla pressed the button, Sheppard counted at least 8 of the creatures. The elevator went down, there was banging on the roof and all three shot at the roof, they kept shooting long after the elevator had come to a stop. "What the hell were those things!" said Sheppard as he stepped out of the elevator, "they didn't look friendly" said Ronon as he looked around the room, he walked up to a mirror with _Cut off their limbs _written in blood, more blood, still no bodies. Sheppard pulled out his radio, "Beckett, McKay, you guys there?"

"We're heading for the jumper" answered Beckett as they ran along the walkway. They got in the jumper and Beckett powered it up, it floated into the air. The creatures charged forward and one jumped, Beckett fired the jumpers weapons and it knocked the thing back and vaporized it, they shot the others, "Beckett, McKay, get back to Atlantis and get us some reinforcements" McKay ran to a panel and answered Sheppard, "alright just need to open the doors." There was a massive boom and some huge jumped down from the ceiling, it roared and charged forward, "how can something that big move that fast!" Beckett fired the weapons and the creature simply shielded itself with its arms and kept running, it leapt up onto the jumper and raised its arm to smash the cockpit window. Beckett spun the ship around as the hanger doors opened, all the air was sucked out and the creature held on with one hand but the pull was to strong and it was sucked out into space. Beckett piloted the jumper back down to the planet.

The team entered a large room with several control panels against a wall with windows overlooking what appeared to be the tram station; Ronon moved ahead and aimed his gun at a vent. Suddenly there was a thudding sound and something massive dropped through the roof and charged at Sheppard and Teyla, they ran as Ronon shot at the thing. They were chased out of the room, but before Ronon could reach the door a computerized voice announced a quarantine lockdown and the room was illuminated by orange flashing lights. Ronon hit the door in anger, there was a thudding sound and Ronon turned around as a group of the creatures dropped down from a vent, one of them spit something at him, Ronon dodged and the door controls began to melt away, Ronon shot at the their legs and managed to take a few out, but they crawled towards him while the ones still standing continued to attack. Suddenly the room was filled with a strange banging sound and Ronon watched as the creature's limbs were torn off, finally the last of the creatures dropped and Ronon was finally able to see a man in a strange amour suit. His helmet folded back to reveal a human face.

The massive creature chased Sheppard and Teyla down the hallway "great, now we lost Ronon!" finally the two reached the elevator, "we cant go up with that thing chasing us" The two began to circle around the creature, it turned to Sheppard and Teyla shot it in the back, it turned to Teyla and Sheppard shot it in the back. The creature roared and charged at Sheppard, it swung it hammer like fist, and Sheppard ducked and slid beneath its legs, stood up and stabbed it in the back, the creature roared in pain as Sheppard pulled the knife down its back. "Alright, let's see if we can get to the tram station"

Ronon aimed his gun "Put your gun down" The man aimed his gun "Put _your _gun down" Ronons eyes narrowed. "Listen, I think we have other things to worry about" he lowered his gun "what's your name?" Ronon lowered his gun "you first." The man walked forward, "Sergeant Matthews, It is my currents believe that I am the only survivor of the USG Valor. I'm searching the ship for survivors, you from the Ishimura or the colony or the Kellion?" "Neither" Matthews face lit up "so your from a repair team? Is your ship still working?" "we were ambushed some of my team escaped with our ship, they're bringing reinforcements, hopefully" Matthew walked to the broken door, "its fried, we need to get back to the hanger so that we can get picked up when your friends get here, I saw a welding tool back in maintenance we can use it to get past this door, anybody else in your team still here?" Ronon looked at his radio, "busted, I got two others here, but we were separated by one of those…" "We call them Necromorphs. We should hurry up" The two began to walk, Ronon looked at a screen and his face went pale, the image of his dead wife was on it "Ronon, make us whole again"


End file.
